


Публикация работ по-русски

by SunnyDay31



Series: Архив на русском [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: CSS, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guides, HTML, site skin, Русский | Russian, гайд, оформление, русский на ао3
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDay31/pseuds/SunnyDay31
Summary: Страницы создания и редактирования работ на русском.
Series: Архив на русском [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. От автора и Список интерпретаций

Переходим к глобальному. Скин затрагивает страницы создания новой работы, редактирования работы, добавления и редактирования частей и редактирования тэгов работы, но не влияет на кнопки и примечания на этих страницах. Возможно, я добавлю это отдельно позже.  
На мой взгляд, коды получились внушительные, так что каждый способ будет в отдельной главе.  
Здесь я оставлю список моих интерпретаций элементов. Как всегда, вы сможете отредактировать то, что вас не устраивает, заменив код в кавычках в соответствующих строках. 

Post new work – Опубликовать новую работу  
Edit Work – Редактировать работу  
Edit tags - Редактировать тэги  
* Required information - * Обязательно  
Tags – Тэги  
Tags are comma separated, 100 characters per tag. – Тэги разделяются запятыми, 100 символов на тэг.  
Rating* - Рейтинг*  
Archive Warnings* - Предупреждения*  
Fandoms* - Фандомы*  
If this is the first work for a fandom, it may not show up in the fandoms page for a day or two. – Если это первая работа в этом фандоме, он, возможно, не будет отображаться первые пару дней.  
Start typing for suggestions! – Начните писать для подсказки  
Categories – Категории  
Relationships – Отношения  
Characters – Персонажи  
Additional Tags – Дополнительно  
Preface – Шапка  
Work Title* - Название работы*  
Creator/Pseud(s) – Автор/Псевдоним(ы)  
Add co-creators? – Добавить соавторов?  
Summary – Саммари  
Notes – Примечания  
at the beginning – В начале  
at the end – В конце  
Associations – Связанное  
Post to Collections / Challenges – Добавить в коллекции / челленджи  
Gift this work to – Работа в подарок  
This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work – Работа является ремиксом, переводом, подфиком или вдохновлена другой работой  
Title – Название  
For a work in the Archive, only the URL is required. – Для работы из Архива нужен только URL  
Author – Автор  
Language – Язык  
This is a translation - Это перевод  
This work is part of a series – Работа является частью серии  
Choose one of your existing series: - Выберите существующую серию  
Or create and use a new one: - Или создайте новую  
Current series – Текущие серии  
This work has multiple chapters – В работе несколько частей  
Chapter 1 of – Часть 1 из  
Chapter Title: - Название части  
Set a different publication date – Выбрать другую дату публикации  
Set publication date – Выбрать дату публикации  
Choose a language* - Выбрать язык*  
Select Work Skin – Выбрать Скин для работы  
Privacy – Приватность  
Only show your work to registered users – Показывать работу только зарегистрированным пользователям  
Disable anonymous commenting – Отключить анонимные комментарии  
Enable comment moderation – Включить модерацию комментариев  
Work Text* - Текст работы*  
Plain text with limited HTML – Простой текст с ограниченным HTML  
Type or paste formatted text. – Впишите или вставьте отформатированный текст.  
Note: Text entered in the posting form is not automatically saved. Always keep a backup copy of your work. – Примечание: Текст в форме ввода не сохраняется автоматически. Всегда делайте копии своих работ.  
Work Text*  
Post – Опубликовать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам кажется, что какой-то элемент находится не там, где должен быть, скорее всего вам не кажется. Сообщите об этом, и я попытаюсь это исправить. Но не факт, что смогу.  
> Если я пропустила какой-то элемент, значит, он хорошо прятался. Сообщите об этом, и я попытаюсь дополнить.
> 
> Следующие на очереди страницы создания и редактирования скинов и импорт работ. Но не скоро.


	2. Способ 1. Дополнение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простое дополнение элементами перевода.  
> Не требует от вас никаких дополнительных действий, просто скопируйте код в ваш скин.

>   
>  .works-new.region .heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043d\043e\0432\0443\044e\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0443"; /* Опубликовать новую работу*/  
>  }  
>  .works-edit.region .heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0443"; /*Редактировать работу*/  
>  }  
>  .works-edit.region ul.navigation.actions li:nth-of-type(2):after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /*Редактировать часть*/  
>  }  
>  .works-edit_tags.region .heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Редактировать тэги*/  
>  }
> 
> p.required.notice:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020*\0020\041e\0431\044f\0437\0430\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\043e"; /* *Обязательно*/  
>  }  
>  fieldset.work.meta p.note:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\044d\0433\0438\0020\0440\0430\0437\0434\0435\043b\044f\044e\0442\0441\044f\0020\0437\0430\043f\044f\0442\044b\043c\0438,\0020 100\0020\0441\0438\043c\0432\043e\043b\043e\0432\0020\043d\0430\0020\0442\044d\0433."; /* Тэги разделяются запятыми, 100 символов на тэг.*/  
>  }  
>  dt.rating.required label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433*"; /*Рейтинг**/  
>  }  
>  dt.warning.required label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f*"; /*Предупреждения* */  
>  }  
>  dt.fandom.required label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b*"; /*Фандомы* */  
>  }  
>  dd.fandom.required p.footnote:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0415\0441\043b\0438\0020\044d\0442\043e\0020\043f\0435\0440\0432\0430\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430 \0020\0432\0020\044d\0442\043e\043c\0020\0444\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\0435, \0020\043e\043d,\0020\0432\043e\0437\043c\043e\0436\043d\043e, \0020\043d\0435\0020\0431\0443\0434\0435\0442\0020\043e\0442\043e\0431\0440\0430\0436\0430\0442\044c\0441\044f \0020\043f\0435\0440\0432\044b\0435\0020\043f\0430\0440\0443\0020\0434\043d\0435\0439."; /* Если это первая работа в этом фандоме, он, возможно, не будет отображаться первые пару дней.*/  
>  }  
>  ul.autocomplete p.notice:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0447\043d\0438\0442\0435\0020\043f\0438\0441\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\043b\044f\0020\043f\043e\0434\0441\043a\0430\0437\043a\0438"; /*Начните писать для подсказки*/  
>  }  
>  dt.category label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\0430\0442\0435\0433\043e\0440\0438\0438"; /*Категории*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.relationship label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\0442\043d\043e\0448\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Отношения*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.character label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0438"; /*Персонажи*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.freeform label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043e\043f\043e\043b\043d\0438\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\043e"; /*Дополнительно*/  
>  }  
>  dt.title.required label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b*"; /*Название работы* */  
>  }  
>  dt.byline label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0410\0432\0442\043e\0440/\041f\0441\0435\0432\0434\043e\043d\0438\043c(\044b)"; /*Автор/Псевдоним(ы)*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.byline.coauthors label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043e\0431\0430\0432\0438\0442\044c\0020\0441\043e\0430\0432\0442\043e\0440\043e\0432?"; /*Добавить соавторов?*/  
>  }  
>  dt.summary label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0430\043c\043c\0430\0440\0438"; /*Саммари*/  
>  }  
>  dt.notes:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Примечания*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.start label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0020\043d\0430\0447\0430\043b\0435"; /*В начале*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.start .warning:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\0435:\0020\041f\0440\0438\0020\043e\0442\043a\043b\044e\0447\0435\043d\0438\0438\0020\044d\0442\043e\0433\043e\0020\043e\043a\043d\0430\0020\0441\0443\0449\0435\0441\0442\0432\0443\044e\0449\0435\0435\0020\043d\0430\0447\0430\043b\044c\043d\043e\0435\0020\043f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0431\0443\0434\0435\0442\0020\0443\0434\0430\043b\0435\043d\043e."; /*Предупреждение: При отключении этого окна существующее начальное примечание будет удалено.*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.start #front-notes-options label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Примечания*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.end label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0020\043a\043e\043d\0446\0435"; /*В конце*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.end .warning:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\0435:\0020\041f\0440\0438\0020\043e\0442\043a\043b\044e\0447\0435\043d\0438\0438\0020\044d\0442\043e\0433\043e\0020\043e\043a\043d\0430\0020\0441\0443\0449\0435\0441\0442\0432\0443\044e\0449\0435\0435\0020\043a\043e\043d\0435\0447\043d\043e\0435\0020\043f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0431\0443\0434\0435\0442\0020\0443\0434\0430\043b\0435\043d\043e."; /*Предупреждение: При отключении этого окна существующее конечное примечание будет удалено.*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.end #end-notes-options label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Примечания*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.collection label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043e\0431\0430\0432\0438\0442\044c\0020\0432\0020\043a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438\0020/\0020\0447\0435\043b\043b\0435\043d\0434\0436\0438"; /*Добавить в коллекции / челленджи*/  
>  }  
>  dt.recipient label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430\0020\0432\0020\043f\043e\0434\0430\0440\043e\043a"; /*Работа в подарок*/  
>  }  
>  dd.parent > label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430\0020\044f\0432\043b\044f\0435\0442\0441\044f \0020\0440\0435\043c\0438\043a\0441\043e\043c,\0020\043f\0435\0440\0435\0432\043e\0434\043e\043c, \0020\043f\043e\0434\0444\0438\043a\043e\043c \0020\0438\043b\0438\0020\0432\0434\043e\0445\043d\043e\0432\043b\0435\043d\0430\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\043e\0439 \0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\043e\0439"; /* Работа является ремиксом, переводом, подфиком или вдохновлена другой работой*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent #parent-options dt:nth-of-type(2) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435"; /*Название*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent #parent-options dt:nth-of-type(3) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0410\0432\0442\043e\0440"; /*Автор*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent #parent-options dt:nth-of-type(4) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\042f\0437\044b\043a"; /*Язык*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent p.important.footnote:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043b\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0438\0437\0020\0410\0440\0445\0438\0432\0430\0020\043d\0443\0436\0435\043d\0020\0442\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020URL"; /*Для работы из Архива нужен только URL*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.translation label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\042d\0442\043e\0020\043f\0435\0440\0435\0432\043e\0434"; /*Это перевод*/  
>  }  
>  dd.serial > label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430\0020\044f\0432\043b\044f\0435\0442\0441\044f\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c\044e\0020\0441\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Работа является частью серии*/  
>  }  
>  dd.serial #series-options dt:first-of-type label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\044b\0431\0435\0440\0438\0442\0435\0020\0441\0443\0449\0435\0441\0442\0432\0443\044e\0449\0443\044e\0020\0441\0435\0440\0438\044e"; /*Выберите существующую серию*/  
>  }  
>  dd.serial #series-options dt:nth-of-type(2) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\043b\0438\0020\0441\043e\0437\0434\0430\0439\0442\0435\0020\043d\043e\0432\0443\044e"; /*Или создайте новую*/  
>  }  
>  dd.serial #series-options dt:nth-of-type(3):after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\0435\043a\0443\0449\0438\0435\0020\0441\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Текущие серии*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.chaptered.wip > label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0435\0020\043d\0435\0441\043a\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0435\0439"; /*В работе несколько частей*/  
>  }  
>  dd.chaptered.wip #chapters-options dt:first-of-type label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0427\0430\0441\0442\044c\0020 1\0020\0438\0437"; /*Часть 1 из*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.chaptered.wip #chapters-options dt:last-of-type label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Название части*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.backdate label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\0443\044e\0020\0434\0430\0442\0443\0020\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\0430\0446\0438\0438"; /*Выбрать другую дату публикации*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.backdate #backdate-options label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\0430\0442\0443\0020\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\0430\0446\0438\0438"; /*Выбрать дату публикации*/  
>  }  
>  dt.language.required label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\044f\0437\044b\043a*"; /*Выбрать язык* */  
>  }
> 
> dt.skin label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\0421\043a\0438\043d\0020\0434\043b\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Выбрать Скин для работы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.restrict label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\043a\0430\0437\044b\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0443\0020\0442\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0437\0430\0440\0435\0433\0438\0441\0442\0440\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\043d\043d\044b\043c\0020\043f\043e\043b\044c\0437\043e\0432\0430\0442\0435\043b\044f\043c"; /*Показывать работу только зарегистрированным пользователям*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.anonymous.comments label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\0442\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\0430\043d\043e\043d\0438\043c\043d\044b\0435\0020\043a\043e\043c\043c\0435\043d\0442\0430\0440\0438\0438"; /* Отключить анонимные комментарии*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.moderated.comments label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\043c\043e\0434\0435\0440\0430\0446\0438\044e\0020\043a\043e\043c\043c\0435\043d\0442\0430\0440\0438\0435\0432"; /*Включить модерацию комментариев*/  
>  }
> 
> .html-notes:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\043e\0441\0442\043e\0439\0020\0442\0435\043a\0441\0442\0020\0441\0020\043e\0433\0440\0430\043d\0438\0447\0435\043d\043d\044b\043c\0020HTML"; /* Простой текст с ограниченным HTML*/  
>  }
> 
> .rtf-notes:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\043f\0438\0448\0438\0442\0435\0020\0438\043b\0438\0020\0432\0441\0442\0430\0432\044c\0442\0435\0020\043e\0442\0444\043e\0440\043c\0430\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\043d\043d\044b\0439\0020\0442\0435\043a\0441\0442"; /* Впишите или вставьте отформатированный текст*/  
>  }  
>  .work.text p.notice:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\0435:\0020\0422\0435\043a\0441\0442 \0020\0432\0020\0444\043e\0440\043c\0435\0020\0432\0432\043e\0434\0430\0020\043d\0435 \0020\0441\043e\0445\0440\0430\043d\044f\0435\0442\0441\044f\0020\0430\0432\0442\043e\043c\0430\0442\0438\0447\0435\0441\043a\0438. \0020\0412\0441\0435\0433\0434\0430\0020\0434\0435\043b\0430\0439\0442\0435\0020\043a\043e\043f\0438\0438 \0020\0441\0432\043e\0438\0445\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442."; /* Примечание: Текст в форме ввода не сохраняется автоматически. Всегда делайте копии своих работ.*/  
>  }  
>  .create legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  }
> 
> .work.text legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\0435\043a\0441\0442\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b*"; /*Текст работы* */  
>  }  
>  .privacy legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\0432\0430\0442\043d\043e\0441\0442\044c"; /*Приватность*/  
>  }  
>  #associations legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0432\044f\0437\0430\043d\043d\043e\0435"; /*Связанное*/  
>  }  
>  .preface legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0428\0430\043f\043a\0430"; /*Шапка*/  
>  }
> 
> .work.meta legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\044d\0433\0438"; /*Тэги*/  
>  }  
>  #main.works-edit_tags.region fieldset:last-of-type legend:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  }  
>  .chapters-new.region h2.heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043d\043e\0432\0443\044e\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /* Опубликовать новую часть*/  
>  }  
>  .chapters-edit.region h2.heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /*Редактировать часть*/  
>  }  
>  .chapters-update.region h2.heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c";  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-ordering legend:first-child:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435,\0020\043f\043e\0440\044f\0434\043e\043a\0020\0438\0020\0434\0430\0442\0430"; /* Название, порядок и дата*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dt:nth-of-type(1) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Название части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dt:nth-of-type(2) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\043e\043c\0435\0440\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Номер части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dd:nth-of-type(2) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0438\0437";  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dt:nth-of-type(3) label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\0430\0442\0430\0020\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\0430\0446\0438\0438\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Дата публикации части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) > legend:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0428\0430\043f\043a\0430\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /* Шапка части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) dt.summary label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0430\043c\043c\0430\0440\0438\0020\043a\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Саммари к части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) dt.notes:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f\0020\043a\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Примечания к части*/  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(3) legend:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\0435\043a\0441\0442\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438*"; /* Текст части* */  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(4) legend:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /* Опубликовать часть */  
>  }  
> 


	3. Способ 2. Перекрытие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не уверена в корректности отображения всех элементов, испытывала на Chrom'е в полноэкранном режиме ноутбука и на телефоне 5'. Перфекционистам не подойдет - при масштабировании все двигается, возможны артефакты (особенно в телефонной версии), но в целом жить можно.  
> Так как все элементы располагались практически вручную, не рекомендую здесь менять их содержимое - может непредсказуемо разъехаться.  
> Тем не менее цвета менять можно, заменив:  
> #ffffff - цвет подложки (background)  
> #dddddd - акцентный цвет (accent color)  
> Цвет шрифта поменяется автоматически, согласно вашей теме

>   
>  .works-new.region .heading:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: 95%;  
>  height: 1.25em;  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043d\043e\0432\0443\044e\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0443"; /* Опубликовать новую работу*/  
>  }  
>  .works-new.region ul.actions {  
>  float: none;  
>  text-align: right;  
>  }
> 
> .works-edit.region .heading:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: 95%;  
>  height: 1.25em;  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0443"; /*Редактировать работу*/  
>  }  
>  .works-edit.region ul.actions {  
>  float: none;  
>  text-align: right;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> .works-edit.region ul.actions li:nth-of-type(2):before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: auto;  
>  height: 1.25em;  
>  padding-top: .6em;  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /*Редактировать часть*/  
>  }
> 
> .works-edit.region ul.actions li:nth-of-type(2) a:first-of-type {  
>  margin-left: 4.5em;  
>  }
> 
> .works-edit_tags.region .heading:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: 95%;  
>  height: 1.25em;  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Редактировать тэги*/  
>  }
> 
> p.required.notice:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #d1e1ef;  
>  margin-top: 0em;  
>  width: 50%;  
>  content: "*\0020\041e\0431\044f\0437\0430\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\043e"; /* *Обязательно*/  
>  }  
>  fieldset.work.meta p.note:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  content: "\0422\044d\0433\0438\0020\0440\0430\0437\0434\0435\043b\044f\044e\0442\0441\044f\0020\0437\0430\043f\044f\0442\044b\043c\0438,\0020 100\0020\0441\0438\043c\0432\043e\043b\043e\0432\0020\043d\0430\0020\0442\044d\0433."; /* Тэги разделяются запятыми, 100 символов на тэг.*/  
>  }  
>  dt.rating.required label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 20%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433*"; /*Рейтинг**/  
>  }  
>  dd.rating.required {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }  
>  dt.warning.required label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f*"; /*Предупреждения* */  
>  }  
>  dd.warning.required {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }  
>  dt.fandom.required label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b*"; /*Фандомы* */  
>  }  
>  dd.fandom.required p.footnote:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-width: 65%;  
>  margin-right: 5.5%;  
>  content: "\0415\0441\043b\0438\0020\044d\0442\043e\0020\043f\0435\0440\0432\0430\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430 \0020\0432\0020\044d\0442\043e\043c\0020\0444\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\0435, \0020\043e\043d,\0020\0432\043e\0437\043c\043e\0436\043d\043e, \0020\043d\0435\0020\0431\0443\0434\0435\0442\0020\043e\0442\043e\0431\0440\0430\0436\0430\0442\044c\0441\044f \0020\043f\0435\0440\0432\044b\0435\0020\043f\0430\0440\0443\0020\0434\043d\0435\0439."; /* Если это первая работа в этом фандоме, он, возможно, не будет отображаться первые пару дней.*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.fandom.required p.footnote {  
>  margin-right: 4.5%;  
>  }  
>  ul.autocomplete p.notice:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #d1e1ef;  
>  margin-top: 0em;  
>  width: auto;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0447\043d\0438\0442\0435\0020\043f\0438\0441\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\043b\044f\0020\043f\043e\0434\0441\043a\0430\0437\043a\0438";  
>  }  
>  ul.autocomplete p.notice {  
>  height: 2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 0em;  
>  }  
>  dt.category label:after {  
>  left: 3.5em;  
>  width: 15%;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-left: 1.5em;  
>  margin-top: 0.5%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  height: 1.2em;  
>  content: "\041a\0430\0442\0435\0433\043e\0440\0438\0438"; /*Категории*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.relationship label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 22%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\041e\0442\043d\043e\0448\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Отношения*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.character label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 20%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\041f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0438"; /*Персонажи*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.freeform label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\0414\043e\043f\043e\043b\043d\0438\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\043e"; /*Дополнительно*/  
>  }  
>  dt.title.required label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b*"; /*Название работы* */  
>  }  
>  dt.byline label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  content: "\0410\0432\0442\043e\0440/\041f\0441\0435\0432\0434\043e\043d\0438\043c(\044b)"; /*Автор/Псевдоним(ы)*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.byline.coauthors label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  content: "\0414\043e\0431\0430\0432\0438\0442\044c\0020\0441\043e\0430\0432\0442\043e\0440\043e\0432?"; /*Добавить соавторов?*/  
>  }  
>  dt.summary label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 20%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  content: "\0421\0430\043c\043c\0430\0440\0438"; /*Саммари*/  
>  }  
>  dt.notes:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Примечания*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.start label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 25%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  height: 1.9em;  
>  margin-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\0412\0020\043d\0430\0447\0430\043b\0435"; /*В начале*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.start .warning {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 44%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.start .warning:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 100%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\0435:\0020\041f\0440\0438\0020\043e\0442\043a\043b\044e\0447\0435\043d\0438\0438\0020\044d\0442\043e\0433\043e\0020\043e\043a\043d\0430\0020\0441\0443\0449\0435\0441\0442\0432\0443\044e\0449\0435\0435\0020\043d\0430\0447\0430\043b\044c\043d\043e\0435\0020\043f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0431\0443\0434\0435\0442\0020\0443\0434\0430\043b\0435\043d\043e."; /*Предупреждение: При отключении этого окна существующее начальное примечание будет удалено.*/  
>  }
> 
> fieldset#front-notes-options {  
>  position: relative;  
>  margin-top: 2em;  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.start #front-notes-options label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  height: auto;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  padding-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Примечания*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.start #front-notes-options legend {  
>  width: 6em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.end label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 25%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  height: 1.9em;  
>  margin-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\0412\0020\043a\043e\043d\0446\0435"; /*В конце*/  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.end .warning {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 44%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.end .warning:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 100%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\0435:\0020\041f\0440\0438\0020\043e\0442\043a\043b\044e\0447\0435\043d\0438\0438\0020\044d\0442\043e\0433\043e\0020\043e\043a\043d\0430\0020\0441\0443\0449\0435\0441\0442\0432\0443\044e\0449\0435\0435\0020\043a\043e\043d\0435\0447\043d\043e\0435\0020\043f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0431\0443\0434\0435\0442\0020\0443\0434\0430\043b\0435\043d\043e."; /*Предупреждение: При отключении этого окна существующее конечное примечание будет удалено.*/  
>  }
> 
> fieldset#end-notes-options {  
>  position: relative;  
>  margin-top: 2em;  
>  }  
>  dd.notes li.end #end-notes-options label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  height: 1.5em;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  padding-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Примечания*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.notes li.end #end-notes-options legend {  
>  width: 6em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  dt.collection label:before {  
>  width: 26%;  
>  margin-top: .1%;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  height: 2.75em;  
>  padding-right: 8.5em;  
>  content: "\0414\043e\0431\0430\0432\0438\0442\044c\0020\0432\0020\043a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438\0020/\0020\0447\0435\043b\043b\0435\043d\0434\0436\0438"; /*Добавить в коллекции / челленджи*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.collection {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }  
>  dt.recipient label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430\0020\0432\0020\043f\043e\0434\0430\0440\043e\043a"; /*Работа в подарок*/  
>  }  
>  dd.parent > label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 63%;  
>  padding-right: 1.8em;  
>  padding-bottom: .3em;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430\0020\044f\0432\043b\044f\0435\0442\0441\044f \0020\0440\0435\043c\0438\043a\0441\043e\043c,\0020\043f\0435\0440\0435\0432\043e\0434\043e\043c, \0020\043f\043e\0434\0444\0438\043a\043e\043c \0020\0438\043b\0438\0020\0432\0434\043e\0445\043d\043e\0432\043b\0435\043d\0430\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\043e\0439 \0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\043e\0439"; /* Работа является ремиксом, переводом, подфиком или вдохновлена другой работой*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent #parent-options dt:nth-of-type(2) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  height: 2em;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435"; /*Название*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent #parent-options dt:nth-of-type(3) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 10em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  content: "\0410\0432\0442\043e\0440"; /*Автор*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent #parent-options dt:nth-of-type(4) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 10em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  height: 2em;  
>  content: "\042f\0437\044b\043a"; /*Язык*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent p.important.footnote:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  padding-right: 5em;  
>  content: "\0414\043b\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0438\0437\0020\0410\0440\0445\0438\0432\0430\0020\043d\0443\0436\0435\043d\0020\0442\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020URL"; /*Для работы из Архива нужен только URL*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.translation label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 10em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  margin-top: 0.6em;  
>  content: "\042d\0442\043e\0020\043f\0435\0440\0435\0432\043e\0434"; /*Это перевод*/  
>  }  
>  dd.serial > label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .5%;  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430\0020\044f\0432\043b\044f\0435\0442\0441\044f\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c\044e\0020\0441\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Работа является частью серии*/  
>  }  
>  dd.serial #series-options dt:first-of-type label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 53.5%;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  padding-right: 3em;  
>  height: 3em;  
>  content: "\0412\044b\0431\0435\0440\0438\0442\0435\0020\0441\0443\0449\0435\0441\0442\0432\0443\044e\0449\0443\044e\0020\0441\0435\0440\0438\044e"; /*Выберите существующую серию*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.serial #series-options dd:first-of-type {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dd.serial #series-options dt:nth-of-type(2) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 40%;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 3em;  
>  height: 3em;  
>  content: "\0418\043b\0438\0020\0441\043e\0437\0434\0430\0439\0442\0435\0020\043d\043e\0432\0443\044e"; /*Или создайте новую*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.serial #series-options dd:nth-of-type(2) {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }  
>  dd.serial #series-options dt:nth-of-type(3):before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 53%;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  padding-right: 3em;  
>  height: 3em;  
>  content: "\0422\0435\043a\0443\0449\0438\0435\0020\0441\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Текущие серии*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.serial #series-options dd:nth-of-type(3) {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dd.chaptered.wip > label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  padding-right: 3.5em;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  content: "\0412\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0435\0020\043d\0435\0441\043a\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0435\0439"; /*В работе несколько частей*/  
>  }  
>  dd.chaptered.wip #chapters-options dt:first-of-type label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 10em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  content: "\0427\0430\0441\0442\044c\0020 1\0020\0438\0437"; /*Часть 1 из*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.chaptered.wip #chapters-options dd:first-of-type {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dd.chaptered.wip #chapters-options dt:last-of-type label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Название части*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.chaptered.wip #chapters-options dd:last-of-type {  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dd.backdate label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\0443\044e\0020\0434\0430\0442\0443\0020\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\0430\0446\0438\0438"; /*Выбрать другую дату публикации*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.backdate #backdate-options label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-bottom: .7%;  
>  padding-top: 0.5em;  
>  margin-top: 0;  
>  content: "\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\0430\0442\0443\0020\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\0430\0446\0438\0438"; /*Выбрать дату публикации*/  
>  }  
>  dt.language.required label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  padding-right: 3em;  
>  margin-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\044f\0437\044b\043a*"; /*Выбрать язык* */  
>  }
> 
> dt.skin label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\0412\044b\0431\0440\0430\0442\044c\0020\0421\043a\0438\043d\0020\0434\043b\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Выбрать Скин для работы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.restrict label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 63%;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-top: .3%;  
>  content: "\041f\043e\043a\0430\0437\044b\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0443\0020\0442\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0437\0430\0440\0435\0433\0438\0441\0442\0440\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\043d\043d\044b\043c\0020\043f\043e\043b\044c\0437\043e\0432\0430\0442\0435\043b\044f\043c"; /*Показывать работу только зарегистрированным пользователям*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.anonymous.comments label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .45%;  
>  content: "\041e\0442\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\0430\043d\043e\043d\0438\043c\043d\044b\0435\0020\043a\043e\043c\043c\0435\043d\0442\0430\0440\0438\0438"; /* Отключить анонимные комментарии*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.moderated.comments label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .4%;  
>  content: "\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\043c\043e\0434\0435\0440\0430\0446\0438\044e\0020\043a\043e\043c\043c\0435\043d\0442\0430\0440\0438\0435\0432"; /*Включить модерацию комментариев*/  
>  }
> 
> .html-notes:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .35%;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\043e\0441\0442\043e\0439\0020\0442\0435\043a\0441\0442\0020\0441\0020\043e\0433\0440\0430\043d\0438\0447\0435\043d\043d\044b\043c\0020HTML"; /* Простой текст с ограниченным HTML*/  
>  }
> 
> .rtf-notes:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  max-height: 1.2em;  
>  margin-top: .45%;  
>  content: "\0412\043f\0438\0448\0438\0442\0435\0020\0438\043b\0438\0020\0432\0441\0442\0430\0432\044c\0442\0435\0020\043e\0442\0444\043e\0440\043c\0430\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\043d\043d\044b\0439\0020\0442\0435\043a\0441\0442"; /* Впишите или вставьте отформатированный текст*/  
>  }  
>  .work.text p.notice:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: 80%;  
>  background: #d1e1ef;  
>  margin-top: .1%;  
>  padding-right: .7em;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\0435:\0020\0422\0435\043a\0441\0442 \0020\0432\0020\0444\043e\0440\043c\0435\0020\0432\0432\043e\0434\0430\0020\043d\0435 \0020\0441\043e\0445\0440\0430\043d\044f\0435\0442\0441\044f\0020\0430\0432\0442\043e\043c\0430\0442\0438\0447\0435\0441\043a\0438. \0020\0412\0441\0435\0433\0434\0430\0020\0434\0435\043b\0430\0439\0442\0435\0020\043a\043e\043f\0438\0438 \0020\0441\0432\043e\0438\0445\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442."; /* Примечание: Текст в форме ввода не сохраняется автоматически. Всегда делайте копии своих работ.*/  
>  }  
>  .create legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  }
> 
> .create legend:first-child {  
>  width: 7em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }
> 
> .work.text legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  content: "\0422\0435\043a\0441\0442\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b*"; /*Текст работы* */  
>  }
> 
> .work.text legend:first-child {  
>  width: 7.5em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  .work.text .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 5.5em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> .privacy legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\0432\0430\0442\043d\043e\0441\0442\044c"; /*Приватность*/  
>  }
> 
> .privacy legend:first-child {  
>  width: 6.8em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  .privacy .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 2.5em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> .restrict .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 6.5em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> #associations legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 1em;  
>  content: "\0421\0432\044f\0437\0430\043d\043d\043e\0435"; /*Связанное*/  
>  }  
>  .recipient .symbol.question,  
>  .serial .symbol.question,  
>  .backdate .symbol.question,  
>  .language.required .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 1.5em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dt.collection .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 3.2em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dd.parent .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 3.2em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> dt.skin .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 2.5em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> .preface legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: .5em;  
>  content: "\0428\0430\043f\043a\0430"; /*Шапка*/  
>  }
> 
> .work.meta legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 0;  
>  content: "\0422\044d\0433\0438"; /*Тэги*/  
>  }  
>  .work.meta .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 1em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }  
>  #main.works-edit_tags.region fieldset:last-of-type legend:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-top: 0;  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  }
> 
> #main.works-edit_tags.region fieldset:last-of-type legend {  
>  width: 7em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  .chapters-new.region h2.heading:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: 95%;  
>  height: 1.2em;  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043d\043e\0432\0443\044e\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /* Опубликовать новую часть*/  
>  }  
>  .chapters-new.region h3.heading {  
>  position: relative;  
>  margin-top: 1.9em;  
>  }  
>  .chapters-edit.region h2.heading:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: 95%;  
>  height: 1.2em;  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /*Редактировать часть*/  
>  }
> 
> .chapters-update.region h2.heading:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  width: 95%;  
>  height: 1.2em;  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0434\0430\043a\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c";  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-ordering legend:first-child:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 0.5em;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435,\0020\043f\043e\0440\044f\0434\043e\043a\0020\0438\0020\0434\0430\0442\0430"; /* Название, порядок и дата*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering legend:first-child {  
>  width: 13.5em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dt:nth-of-type(1) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-top: .3em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0437\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Название части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dt:nth-of-type(2) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  padding-right: 2em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  content: "\041d\043e\043c\0435\0440\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Номер части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dd:nth-of-type(2) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  height: 2em;  
>  content: "\0438\0437";  
>  }  
>  #chapter-ordering dt:nth-of-type(3) label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-top: .3em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  padding-right: 1em;  
>  content: "\0414\0430\0442\0430\0020\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\0430\0446\0438\0438\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Дата публикации части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) > legend:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 2em;  
>  content: "\0428\0430\043f\043a\0430\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /* Шапка части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) legend {  
>  width: 8em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) dt.summary label:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  padding-right: 1em;  
>  content: "\0421\0430\043c\043c\0430\0440\0438\0020\043a\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Саммари к части*/  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(2) dt.notes:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  margin-bottom: 1.5%;  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\043c\0435\0447\0430\043d\0438\044f\0020\043a\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438"; /*Примечания к части*/  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(3) legend:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 0.5em;  
>  content: "\0422\0435\043a\0441\0442\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438*"; /* Текст части* */  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(3) legend {  
>  width:7;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(4) legend:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  width: auto;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  margin-bottom: 0;  
>  padding-right: 0.5em;  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\0447\0430\0441\0442\044c"; /* Опубликовать часть */  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form fieldset:nth-of-type(4) legend {  
>  width: 10em;  
>  height: auto;  
>  }  
>  #chapter-form .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: .5em;  
>  position: relative;  
>  }
> 
> #chapter-form fieldset.text .symbol.question {  
>  margin-left: 5.5em;


End file.
